deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nariko vs. Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-27126152-20161025034657/@comment-27126152-20161025132532
@Rex Fair enough, I can see either winning depending on the author. @Ragazz Honestly, I'm not even surprised by you at this point. You act as though you can't possibly be wrong, and you've had a history of prickish behavior towards others that I've seen and heard plenty of. First off, quit acting like power levels can't ever be right. They're a vital part of VS Debating and frankly if you're just going to reject them, you don't have a place arguing with someone who does. But there you go and do it anyway for your sick kicks or whatever. "for example AP level comparison doesnt describe their physical str and power in melee, which will be most of the fight." The fuck are you talking about? Of course it describes their power. Granted, for characters that mainly use stuff like magic or other non-physical forms of combat their AP doesn't always translate to their physical capabilities, but for the majority of other cases that is indeed the case. You mean to tell me that if I'm classified as city level I'm not physically strong enough to level an entire city? Because that's exactly what being city level fucking means. "if u wanna compare physical stats, then u need to compare actual physical stats." I don't even know why I'm wasting this time arguing with someone who types like this, but I guess I'm already at it. See above statement, because you're just spewing nonsense at this point. "i did my research on nariko when i was doing my battle Erza vs Nariko. I went through all the possible wiki's, watched the whole playthrough of Heavenly sword, even read another person's bio and battle. and then did the same for the heavenly blade (the sword). bcs it left me with questions at first. so i think i know what im talking about." Oh, that seems legit- >"even read another person's bio and battle" *breathes in*' '''B O I '' You cannot argue that you don't want to believe power levels if part of your supposed knowledge about a character comes from reading the research someone else did, because chances are that person follows power levels as the VAST majority of users here do. And while I'm going at it, let's pick apart the rest of that little claim, shall we? >"I went through all the possible wiki's" Then that includes VS Battles Wiki or you just tried to sell me horse shit. Not to mention most wikis that involve a character only give bare-bones capabilities for whatever character you're researching. >"watched the whole playthrough of Heavenly Sword" Again, this doesn't really prove anything without the use of VS Stats. Sure, whatever character you're researching may be a skilled fighter, but you can't really compare skill between characters to reach a verdict with only that comparison to back up your claim. It just doesn't work like that. Plus, if you're going to try and say you don't follow VS Stats, what good are any of the feats you would find watching a playthrough? All you would be able to say is "Oh, they did this" and not really have a means to justify why that's significant to their power. >"and then i did the same for the heavenly blade (the sword)" Shouldn't you have come across what the thing was capable of it you were doing research on Nariko anyway? >"so i think i know what im talking about." And I think I just pretty solidly proved you don't. Look, you can ignore that entire last part if you want to, but I just want you to take this away from this little mini-rant: If you're not going to follow the standard method of going about getting conclusions, that's completely fine. JUST DON'T TRY TO DEBATE WITH OTHER USERS IF YOU DO MAKE THAT CHOICE, BECAUSE YOUR WAY OF DETERMINING WINNERS IS GOING TO MAKE NO SENSE TO THE USER WHO FOLLOWS VERSUS DEBATING. But if you make that choice to debate anyway, knowing full well no conclusion is going to be reached because your debating style doesn't mesh with the other users'? Well, Rex put it for me best.